


记一次失败的投药事件

by laming



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laming/pseuds/laming
Summary: 泽田纲吉投药失败了，全都是Reborn的错。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	记一次失败的投药事件

泽田纲吉在宴会上角落里拈着两杯红酒纠结不已，他这次的目标就在这宴会里谈笑风生，他踌躇着到底该不该实行预定好的计划，良心的谴责与道德的斗争相互拉扯，一拖再拖，时间分秒溜过，留下的机会越发减少。他深吸口气，做好思想斗争，正往目标所在踏出一步，Reborn正巧逗完美女回来，顺手抽起泽田纲吉手中其中一杯，闻也不闻，看也不看，屏弃品酒时该具备的所有礼仪，三两下将之见底。

快得泽田纲吉都没反应过来必须阻止，等回过神来时也已经彻底来不及，整体而言表现为，大写的震惊、华丽的失语。

Reborn瞥见脸部表情怪异、僵住定格、话也说不出口的人，皱眉问道：“怎么，你那什么脸？”

泽田纲吉欲言又止，嘴唇开合，反覆磨蹭，最后只咽下唾液，难以言喻：“酒......是下了药的......”

Reborn神情里看不出明显的喜怒哀乐，沉默了好一会儿，只道：“行......解药。”

泽田纲吉瑟缩着肩，回道：“没有，这是碧洋琪做的，没有解药。”

这一生能让Reborn翻船的人屈指可数，在这之前还只有几乎不算人类的Checkerface，情有可原，而这次只能说是自业自得，好吧，对Reborn来说也情有可原，谁让对方是经常崩溃抓狂抱怨这个不行那个不行的自己的学生？他可真没料到泽田纲吉这次处理任务目标的方式是打的这种算盘，这种下药的计策一般来说也是泽田纲吉会使出浑身解数闭眼抓头呐喊坚决否决的任性举措。

哈，身为黑手党家族的首领还在意是否犯法不是很可笑吗？

Reborn简直要气笑了，用力踹向泽田纲吉的膝窝：“既然你拿的是这种酒，那你还站在这里悠闲发呆做什么？”

泽田纲吉被这一踹除了踉跄到差点把酒撒出来外也升起了被抢走东西的愤愤不平：“这不是我的错吧？我在做思想斗争啊！你又不是不知道我就是不喜欢这样！而且这明明是你的问题！为什么你看到别人手上的东西就要抢？你还是小孩子吗？”

不可否认，在某方面来说Reborn还真是越活越回去，实质上的返老还童真有过，搞得他心理上也理直气壮地反璞归真，幼稚得不行，即使再度成长回来也懒得再改。也没什么好改，随心所欲惯了，乐得活在当下罢了。

Reborn只是冷哼，泽田纲吉继续质问：“所以狱寺君都没告诉你吗？我们这次的计画本来就是让目标中毒然后让他扰乱会场，再以莫须有的罪名将他定罪。”

Reborn是临时被替换过来的，他回想交接的那会儿，狱寺隼人当时只顾着肚子痛，什么话都没交代清楚。当然这不代表全是狱寺隼人的错，是Reborn自己没做详细的确认。这人真的是越活越随兴，兴许和他的自负有关，反正身为他学生的泽田纲吉必须搞得定，要是搞不定他随便弄点小手段也能搞定。

这船真翻得让人郁闷。

Reborn实在懒得再去翻旧帐——九成是他自己的问题——他完全不想承认：“所以到底什么药。”

泽田纲吉无奈，只好回忆碧洋琪的原话：“呃......我想想、碧洋琪那时候保证说会让对方看到个人就扑过去骚扰，虽然没说得很明确，但我想......十之八九应该就是......春药......吧？”

“......唉。”Reborn幽幽地叹上一口长气，里头饱含肝肠寸断的痛心疾首，眉目里传的是彭格列里有那么多药、开发部玩出了那么多种类，而你竟然就选了这种毫无美学与技术性的......垃圾。

泽田纲吉没忍住驳了句：“拜托，麻烦你庆幸一下我选的只是这种垃圾好吗？看看现在喝下药的到底是谁！重点是现在到底怎么办啊，我已经没药了！”

目标正好朝着他们这个方向走来，也许是路过，也许是要找附近的哪个人寒喧，顺带一题，他们这个所在地离大门口很近，所以也没准目标是打算离开会场。泽田纲吉急得如同热锅上的蚂蚁。

Reborn气定神闲，在目标来时装作不经意间伸脚绊了一下，目标哇啊地正好往泽田纲吉身上扑，泽田纲吉下意识稳定身形时又被Reborn捣乱，两人顺理成章双双倒下。

泽田纲吉才刚反应过来咬牙切齿，Reborn已经放开嗓子喊：“天啊，Thilton阁下，您怎么会、您怎么能如此饥饿如狼似虎，看到是个人就扑过去想......”

目标手忙脚乱在疼痛中起身，并澄清：“咦、不我......”

Reborn再度一脚踩上对方后背让他趴回去，泽田纲吉唔噗闷声哼着被迫承受另一次重量重击。

Reborn继续大喊：“救命啊！竟然就要这样就地办了彭格列第十代首领！真是好大的胆子！”

一阵混乱骚动，目标都没来得及为自己澄清，一群黑衣人已经过来将目标铐起拉走，并信誓旦旦向泽田纲吉保证绝对会给出一个合理的公道。泽田纲吉在这之间一句话都没能说出口，事情已经全数解决。

Reborn鄙夷地转看向他：“懂了吗？用什么药，根本不需要。”

泽田纲吉能听见周围窃窃私语，什么是不是彭格列十代首领刚上任就被小瞧、或是那种东方面孔果真无论男女都极有吸引力、不过Thilton阁下也真名不虚传，吃里扒外扒到彭格列头上，更当众......啧啧、真是好雅兴。

泽田纲吉听了都没脸再待在会场，拉过Reborn便匆忙离开，并不满抱怨：“明明是你自己的问题，你还怪我！”

“阿纲，现在是我帮你解决问题，但我体内还有你对我下的药，现在是你要对我道歉加感谢吧，我可不记得有把你教成忘恩负义的东西。”

泽田纲吉没好气：“是是，我真是谢谢你了！所以你那个怎么办？要我帮你去找人吗？”

这感觉就不对了。

Reborn对吃了药物的助兴一点兴趣都没有，弄得好像没它就玩不起似的，挺没趣：“不了，上车，回去，这种东西随便休息一下就好。”

在回旅店的路上，两人坐在车后座，Reborn闭目养神，看似平静，然而泽田纲吉频频瞥向Reborn，知道内里其实风起云涌，Reborn脖颈出汗衬衫湿透，是男人都知道能有多难受。泽田纲吉看了几次，即使Reborn说不需要还是传了急讯给碧洋琪：那个药，有解药吗？

碧洋琪：干嘛解药？来几发不就好了？

泽田纲吉无语凝噎：......几发？

碧洋琪：预估能袭击个十五人左右吧。

泽田纲吉傻眼：如果对方没袭击......?

碧洋琪：目标定力这么强？没可能吧？如果是Reborn那种实力的人倒是可以撑一撑，但我想还是会很痛苦，如果真不行我下次再把药效弄强一点。

泽田纲吉赶忙回：不用了不用了！已经够强了！

泽田纲吉放下手机，窥视Reborn窥视得很是心虚，满心不安，良心过不去，明明错的不是他，可下药的罪魁祸首的确又是他。这样纠结一阵，泽田纲吉还是没忍住抽取纸巾想为Reborn擦汗或做点什么，聊胜于无，总比什么都不做好。

Reborn却是翻他白眼，拍开他的手，无力于泽田纲吉的行为：“别捣乱，你这举动要不是我知道你蠢，不然会误以为你是要投怀送抱。”

泽田纲吉讪讪喔了一声，默默收回手，至少手上纸巾被Reborn搜刮走。泽田纲吉听话乖巧了好一阵，最后还是受不住，如坐针毡，实在静不下来，没事找事做，不是开瓶盖送矿泉水就是找东西帮忙搧凉风。Reborn快被他烦死了，搧的不是凉风而是搧风点火、送的不是水而是火上浇油。人都是这样的，自己一个人清净一会儿，什么事都能很快忍过去，但只要被关注关心，很快便溃不成提。

真该夸Reborn不愧是Reborn，要不是他，泽田纲吉此刻大概已经被怒火中烧的人压在车后座里玩强迫车震，还是在有第三者的旁观下。

好不容易忍到旅店，Reborn想到他们为了省麻烦只开一间双人房，以泽田纲吉这架式肯定要帮倒忙，心头火烧得更旺盛，特想把人踹去自己再另开一间房。然而泽田纲吉先Reborn一步开口再三保证绝不捣乱，洗漱完立刻蒙头就睡，Reborn爱干嘛便干嘛，他绝不闻不问不干涉——反正Reborn没打算叫人，泽田纲吉不怕坏了什么好事。

主要还是为了他自己，Reborn一般不可能发生什么突发状况，可泽田纲吉独自一人不可能安心，脑海里必定纷乱地担忧这担忧那，他可不想翻来覆去整夜睡不着觉。

可到三更半夜，在宴会上喝了不少酒的泽田纲吉被尿意憋醒，往另一张床看去，无人，便明白那人肯定在浴室。那也没什么，也不是第一次坦诚相见，曾经是婴儿时、在日本公共浴池泡澡时、亦或在男厕小解时......天地良心，泽田纲吉不是故意要看的，实在是Reborn身形变化有时异常大，他多少、多少会瞄上一眼，好奇地估算成长速度。

于是泽田纲吉打着哈欠推门进了浴室便开始小解，瞄到Reborn整个身子浸在放满冷水的浴缸里闭目养神。本来泽田纲吉是冲完水、洗完手、连看都不看便要立刻出去的，可他还是想关心一下，毕竟他就是这种个性的人。

泽田纲吉走近，蹲下，不敢碰，也不敢问，就是看一看。有呼吸，呼吸速率正常，看起来还有血色，没什么太大的问题。只是连靠着都能感到寒气，泽田纲吉看了会水，偷瞟一眼Reborn，伸出食指点了下水面。

他就是，好奇。

冷，是真冷。

泽田纲吉立刻将手抽开，想法是履行承诺，不闻不问不干涉，转身就要离开。然而Reborn动作比他更快，一把抓住他才刚离开水面的手指，眼都没睁，便道：“不长记性的人是不是不逞罚就永远不长记性。”

Reborn声音低沉沙哑，无论是听闻的话语或是接触到的冰冷都让泽田纲吉背脊一凉，Reborn手劲一使，泽田纲吉登时摔进冷水里、Reborn身体之上。

泽田纲吉从水里挣扎起来，呛了一口，狼狈地咳了几声，好不容易甩开水睁开眼便对上Reborn黝黑凌厉的视线。泽田纲吉的抗议话语憋回肚里，心虚撇开眼，还想将自己再埋进水中当鸵鸟。

“我不是故意的。”泽田纲吉小声道。

“我知道你是有意的。”Reborn朝他翻了个白眼。

双臂锁着泽田纲吉身躯的架式便可知Reborn并不打算放过他，也正如泽田纲吉猜想，他为这冷水抖得不可遏止时，Reborn冷声恶劣道：“既然你这么关心我，那就陪我一起忍一忍吧。”

泽田纲吉后悔了，冷热交加，进退不得。冷水让他冷得要死，身下紧密贴着的裸露身躯又让他发自内心感到尴尬羞耻，更可恨的是，因为Reborn嫌他身上的衣物粗糙得令人发指，直接动手将他剥了一干二净，所以他的臀缝里只能赤裸直面戳着的滚烫硕大阳物。

肌肤相贴的感触让他难以消受，关键在于他身下贴着的肉体正处于情欲中，危险程度直 线飙升，即使全身因为冷水而冷得发颤，皮肉贴合之处还是显得烫手不已，Reborn还要威胁他敢动一下信不信他真把自己那话儿塞进去。

泽田纲吉已经不知道他是在为哪件事而颤抖了。

而他一抖，放在他屁股两瓣的手便抓着扒开，饱满的头部就在那刻意磨蹭徘徊；每抖一下，便更探近一分。最后当然也没什么然后，那股强势的压迫让泽田纲吉死命拚着气力强忍不颤，其余任何事不敢分神想半分，他被Reborn训练过的拚死活计可不是吃素，最后忍到累了也就筋疲力竭睡了过去。

泽田纲吉睡着后兴许是真的着凉了，打过一次喷嚏、埋在Reborn颈窝的头颅蹭了好一会儿，旺盛气焰已消的Reborn也只是冷哼一声，一巴掌响亮打在泽田纲吉屁股上便作罢，托着人起身，沥水、裹毛巾、胡乱吹干毛发、把人丢回床上。

翌日，泽田纲吉从迷蒙中醒来，回归意识后垂死病中惊坐起，发觉自己是躺在床上而不是印象中的浴缸里便觉虚惊一场松了一口气，而当掀起棉被意识到自己是裸身时松下的那一口气便即刻提了回去。泽田纲吉猛地转头，Reborn平稳舒适躺在另一张床上，泽田纲吉怕是不敢再去查看，没死就行，一刻不敢逗留迅速拉回视线看回自己身躯，只查见屁股上没消下去的掌印，沉默片刻，决定裹好棉被倒头继续睡。

不管了，也许再度醒来会发现这一切全是一场梦。只是真的着凉的泽田纲吉又是小咳又是鼻塞的，实在难以入睡，虽然他已经极力克制，还是把Reborn吵得直皱眉：“行了，过来。”

被褥下的泽田纲吉动了一动，半睁一双眼小心翼翼窥探，Reborn未睁眼，只道：“给你三秒，过了这村没那店。”

泽田纲吉转动眼球慌忙四处查找，Reborn开始倒数：“别想了，你衣服还是湿的。三、二......”

泽田纲吉心一横，跳下床三步并作两步钻上Reborn的床，Reborn棉被掀起一角，在泽田纲吉埋入后掩实。泽田纲吉整个脑袋几乎埋在棉被里蹭着发出一声喟叹，Reborn的火焰具有治愈能力，虽然主要为疗合伤口，可提升免疫力多少还行，且流进体内暖流舒适非常，与Reborn本人外表相去甚远。

失去情欲的肉体不构成威胁，即使相触也不似昨日烫手，更似冬日暖阳、滑顺丝绸，虽然泽田纲吉认为Reborn抱起来更像一尊烘烤过的硬板大理石。泽田纲吉并不介意，很快便埋在Reborn肩窝熟睡过去，宁静平和的空间只剩空调运转之声，Reborn稍稍挪动姿势使之躺得更加舒适，不多时也就着微弱呼吸跟着陷入沉眠。

反正是彭格列自家开的旅店，何时退房还不是他们说了算。

FIN


End file.
